Not Applicable
1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to a device for securing the receiver unit of an animal training device to an animal collar. More particularly, it relates to a probe locking washer for securing the probes of the receiver to the receiver and the receiver to the collar.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of animal training devices, such as bark control devices, containment devices and sport dog, or retriever, trainers, it is commonly known to mount the receiver component of an animal training apparatus to the animal""s collar. Typically, this receiver includes two probes, which are threadably secured to mounting posts, which deliver the training stimulus to the animal. In certain configurations, the receiver is secured to the collar by passing the mounting posts through holes provided in the collar. The probes, and a washer are then secured to the mounting posts such that the washer is mounted between the probe and the collar. However, mechanical vibration, induced by either the movement of the animal, or in some cases, by the device itself, can cause the probes to loosen even to the point of the probes becoming detached from the mounting posts allowing the receiver to become detached from the collar. In this manner, the receiver can be, for all practical purposes, irretrievably lost. And, a number of techniques have been developed to reduce the tendency of the probe from becoming loose. In certain devices, the probes are held in place simply by thread interference caused chiefly by the tightening torque supplied during assembly. Also, one receiver produced by the assignee of the present invention includes a raised, annular rib that has an interior configuration adapted to register with a nut carried by the mounting post. See FIG. 1A. Further, the raised annular rib includes a plurality of splines, or keys, that engage a plurality of notches, or keyways, molded into the case. The combination of the engagement of the annular rib with the nut on the mounting post and the cooperating keys and keyways serve to substantially inhibit unwanted rotation of the washer. However, the state of the art washer was not equipped to inhibit unwanted rotation of the probe itself.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a probe locking washer designed to inhibit unwanted rotation of a probe on a collar mounted receiver component of an animal training device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a probe locking washer that includes a hex shaped rib that conforms to the external configuration of the probe so as to lock the probe to the washer to substantially inhibit unwanted rotation of the probe in relation to the washer.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a probe locking washer that includes spline teeth to frictionally engage the mounting post and provide radial resistance to any unwanted untightening force.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, a probe locking washer is provided. Certain types of animal training devices utilize a transmitter and a receiver. And, it is commonly known to mount the receiver to the animal""s collar. In certain animal training devices, the training stimulus is an electrical stimulus delivered to the animal via a pair of probes. Typically, the probes are threadably secured to mounting posts. In order to prevent unwanted rotation of the probe, with respect to the receiver, a probe locking washer which includes countersink member, carried by the lower surface of the probe locking washer, includes a plurality of internal radial spline teeth which engage a boss at the base of each mounting post when the probe is secured to the receiver. Further the upper surface of the probe locking washer carries a raised rib that is configured so as to surround and register with the external shape of the probe thus engaging the probe in a manner that substantially prevents rotation of the probe within the rib. Thus, the rib locks the probe to the probe locking washer and the countersink member with the associated internal radial spline teeth substantially locks the probe locking washer to the boss of the mounting post. In this manner, unwanted rotation of the probe is substantially prevented.